The Royal Dance
by Zakemur
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries! Ash, Dawn and Brock wandered to a kingdom named Gradia and saw a magnificant castle and that's how our story begins.


Dawn, Ash and Brock arrived at a large city which had a really unusual look. The five-floored box-shaped buildings without balconies had been built around a medieval castle.

"What is this weird place?" Brock questioned suspiciously looking at the castle.

"It has been a while since I last visited this place". Ash said looking at the castle and taking a picture with his old camera.

"You've visited this ugly city before?" Dawn asked mockingly pretending to be disgusted.

"Yes, it is the capital of Kingdom of Gradia". Ash laughed pointing on a flag on the top of the castle.

"Pika, pika". Pikachu pronounced confirming that he had visited Gradia too.

"Gradia? Never heard of it". Brock confessed taking a book from his backpack where he found some information about Gradia.

The castle had three large towers (Western, Eastern and Southern) with pointy red roofs looking like gnome hats. They surrounded a larger building that had a flat roof. Presumably, it once had a second floor with an analogic with the towers roof.

It was almost impossible to identify materials that were used to construct the castle, because of the snow-white paint. It looked like river rock was used in early stages of construction of the castle; the evidence was the Western tower completely made of river rocks. Centuries went by and people used burned brick to build the rest of the castle.

There was a sign on the ark of a large wooden gate announcing: "The annual dance starts at 19:00".

"What time is it?" Ash asked Brock anxiously anticipating the answer.

"Half past five". Dawn responded instead of Brock, she was also excited by this announcement.

"Looks like you two are looking forward to go to this dance. I guess you are right guys, a dance in a castle is a lifetime opportunity". Brock commented.

Ash stepped toward the gates and knocked. There was a harsh response from someone:

"Never again, Ketchum". The voice said with great anger.

"Laurence, open this door". Ash demanded angrily knocking the gate several times.

"Refer to me as your majesty, I'm a Prince". The voice yelled back in a solemn tone.

"I'm not a citizen of your state; I'm just a tourist who passes by".

"I'll never let you in, even if you do have the respect of my father".

Ash got back to his teammates and asked Dawn looking at her with an unusual look:

"Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" This question was a real resonance. Dawn blushed and let out a slight giggle. Ash just made an unexpected compliment her and she felt weak in the knees. Brock began to laugh:

"Ash, how bold of you! This is the weirdest romantic scene I've ever witnessed in my life!" He exclaimed and continued to laugh.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu agreed jumping from Ash's shoulder.

"It is all a part of my plan; do not confuse this with something else". Ash explained trying not blush, but alas he failed and a slight blush appeared. He commanded: "Dawn, go and put on your best outfit. I'll tell you all the details when you comeback".

Dawn went to an unknown place and came back in a new azure dress of an unimaginable beauty. She also put on her red flats on her feet and a tiara on her head.

"How do I look?" She asked spinning around.

"Like a million dollars. The plan is that you will approach the gate and ask the permission to enter the castle. Laurence will have no choice but to open the gate for you to enter, that exact moment I and Brock will have gotten in before they shut it". Ash explained giving her a thumb up.

"I would have never thought of such a thing". Brock looked at Ash with a surprised look.

Dawn approached the gate and shouted:

"Excuse me, can I get in?"

Meanwhile Ash and Brock were hiding in the bushes and talking:

"She is charming, isn't she?" Ash mumbled something he wanted to keep in his mind.

"Looks like you have a new found admiration towards Dawn". Brock noticed looking at him.

"Wait; let's see what Laurence will say". Ash quickly changed the subject, but again a blush appeared on his face.

Prince Laurence didn't say anything except for:

"Let her in!"

The wooden gates began to open slowly. Ash gave a signal:

"Now!"

Ash and Brock were the first to get in. A long dark figure of Laurence asked angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Before receiving an answer Dawn had come in. She gave high-five to Ash. Laurence threw at them a strange look. His mouth was opened from surprise.

"You…you are with those two?" He asked in total shock.

"Yes". Dawn confirmed smiling "We totally got you".

"You're heartbroken, aren't you?" Brock smirked.

The prince ignored him and said:

"Come in you three, I don't mind. You're here for the dance, I know, but why so early?"

"I wanted to visit my old friends". Ash found an excuse.

"Pff…"

The prince wore an expensive Italian suit. It was black and matched his hair and eye color.

"Dawn, I think he has crush on you". Ash whispered to Dawn causing her to blush.

The price escorted them to a fancy spacious dance hall and warned:

"Even the smallest problem will get you out of here!"

Before Ash could react Dawn had called him:

"Ash, come here for a moment".

Ash approached Dawn, who was drinking punch:

"Yes".

"Did you really mean what you said outside the castle?" Dawn asked Ash putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You are impressed by my brilliant plan I assume?" Instead of answering Ash asked his own question.

"I think it was more than a plan". They heard Brock's voice from behind which freaked Ash out.

"What are you trying to do? It was all just a part of my most excellent plan…"

"You're totally in to me! Two hearts in one day!" Dawn mocked pointing on Ash and burst out of laughing.

"SCORE!" Brock added.

Ash also began to laugh with a fake laugh:

"Dawn, I think you earned only one heart today and it belongs to Laurence".

The smile on Dawn's face disappeared and she threw her punch at Ash. Lucky for him he dodged.  
"What gives?" Ash asked angrily.

"Brock, it may sound strange, but I think you're will be a better dance partner". Dawn told Brock ignoring Ash. Brock laughed in answer and went away.

Slowly guests began to fill the hall.

_To be continued…_


End file.
